


Parent Teacher Association

by WolfishMoon



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfishMoon/pseuds/WolfishMoon
Summary: Young Kumiko's teachers hated Parent Teacher Conferences and the PTA. (Or, a young teacher talks to Ryuuichiro and Kyoutaro about why their little girl is doing poorly in music class.)





	Parent Teacher Association

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got to writing some Gokusen. I love outsider-pov of odd situations, but I was too lazy to really come up with OCs, so Yamada is of course loosely based on Yamaguchi, Fujiwaira on Fujiyama, and Sawakawa on Sawatari. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I don't own Morimoto Kozueko's Gokusen. I don't claim to own it, and I don't make any money from the online publication of this free-to-read fanwork.

Ooshima-san and Inaba-san were the scariest members of the PTA that Yamada-sensei had ever seen. She was rooted to her chair, trying to keep herself from shaking. "You see," she said. "Kumiko-chan is doing very well in Math and in Origami, but the music teacher is concerned."

There was a reflective flash from somewhere inside the younger man's floral shirt. What?

Sweat trickled down the side of Yamada-sensei's forehead. Ooshima-san was really too young to have a daughter Kumiko's age, but despite that and the fact that none of the three had matching family names he guarded the little girl with as much ferocity as any father. More ferocity, really.

Inaba-san put up a hand. "Kyou-san." The reflective glint disappeared. Yamada relaxed. Too soon it seemed because Inaba-san fixed his eyes on her and suddenly she was tense all over again. "Does my granddaughter not know the songs?"

His glare transferred from Yamada to Ooshima, who was suddenly sweating as many bullets as she was. "Have I failed my beloved Ojou?" His knuckle went to his mouth and he bit down. Ooshima's threatening demeanor had changed, and the sweat running down his face had turned to tears. He faced Yamada with an earnestly distressed expression she had not been expecting to see on his scarred face. "Does our little girl not know the songs of brotherhood and honor?"

Yamada-sensei blinked. "No!" She said. "She does! She does!"

The tears stopped as quickly as they had started, Inaba gently patting Ooshima's shoulder. "Oh good. Then what's the problem?"

Metal glinted again and Inaba sighed. He fixed Yamada with a comiserating look. "Young ones," he said. "They don't think before they act on their pride."

Ooshima looked wounded. "Boss!"

Inaba just sighed again. "I confess that I don't see a problem either, if she knows the songs."

Yamada winced. "Well, Kumiko-chan knows traditional songs of honor and brotherhood, but she doesn't know any of the nursery rhymes the chorus is currently working with. Fujiwaira-sensei is very frustrated."

Inaba and Ooshima looked at each other with twin expressions of confusion, then looked at her. "Well shouldn't the children be focusing on honor and brotherhood?" Ooshima said. "Those are the first things young ones gotta know!"

Inaba blinked, coming to some sort of realization. "Perhaps not for children of the katagi," he said. Ooshima looked up, scarred face twisting oddly. Inaba glanced at the younger man, continued. "Would you give us a list of the songs Kumiko should be learning?

Yamada-sensei nodded, shakily slid a paper across her desk. _Katagi,_ Inaba had said. She shuddered. Distinctly, she noticed that none of the other second grade staff was in their office. She was alone with men who apparently didn't belong to the katagi.

Inaba stood, stately and straight-backed. Ooshima scrambled to imitate the stance, taking the little packet of song lyrics in his hands with a bow.

Inaba bowed. "Thank you for taking care of my granddaughter."

Seeing Inaba's 45 degree angle bow, Ooshima fell to the floor. "Thank you," he said, pressing his forehead to his fingertips. Yamada swallowed. Fujiwaira-sensei owed her for this. She stood, bowed in return to the two men, and ushered them out of the staffroom.

Yamada leaned on the door as it closed behind them, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe.

"Shit," she said aloud to the empty room. "Shit!"

"Swearing is unbecoming of young women Yamada-sensei." The Vice-Principal poked his head from behind his desk. The useless punk had been there all along!

"Did you know they were yakuza?" She asked, walking up to his desk

Vice-Principal Sawakawa nodded.

"Some warning would have been nice, you asshole!"

The head teacher scrambled from behind his desk, quailed under her glare, and stumbled from the room.

Yamada sat on the floor. Of course she was the teacher liaison to the Parent Teacher Association. Of course she was little Kumiko-chan's homeroom teacher. Of course she would have to see those men again.

_Shit!_


End file.
